RobinxCal - BITTER Ch1 - Bitter Taste
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: 'Even when George and Niko had been kidnapped, I didn't cry. I kept my cool and kept alert, just like always. I didn't shed a single tear, so why would I be crying because of something Robin said? "This just sucks...", I whispered as I placed my head in my hands.' One I did when I was going to highschool. I am a VERY heavy Robin Goodfellow x Cal Leandros shipper.


Robin Goodfellow x Caliban Leandros

Bitter Taste

CAL: "Now that you're done **NOT** worrying, shall we hug? Isn't that what one does in emotionally fraught situations such as this? I'll keep my hands above the belt. I am still mooning after your brother after all. Blonds, they always break my heart.", Robin said still recovering from whatever the hell hapened to him. "Is that so? Fine then.", I calmly stated, but I felt angry towards him. Goodfellow opened his arms to welcome me in the embrace. "Yay! Come here Cali-!", he started before I crashed my lips with his. I pulled away calmly, unaware of the puck's shock. I figured he must have expected this, the bastard. I felt anger surge through me, though I don't know why. "There's your dumb 'hug'. Now don't ever come near me again...Good-bye.", I said as I turned briskly to leave. Leaving felt like a good, safe plan. Safe for the both of us. I had enough anger in me to beat him until he quit moving, but it felt as if it wasn't fully directed at the puck. I heard a moan as he struggled to sit up. "Caliban, wait!" I halted to hear what he had to say. "Now Caliban...", Goodfellow said, sounding harsh. I changed my mind. I don't want to hear anything from him. "I...I'm sorry I'm not my brother...", I whispered as I glanced back at him. His eyes widened in shock as if he'd seen or heard something from me that would never come into light. Everyone was right about my running away from things I can't handle. Run away, I did. I moved as if I was barefoot on a hot pavement. I could hear him shouting my name to come back, but that was something I couldn't do. Not ever again. I heard a faint "Cal..." before I had slammed the door shut. I quickly sat on the stairs leading up to his apartment, feeling terrible. My vision had blurred and I guessed it was because of over-exertion. I still can't believe I kissed the mouth of that perverted puck. It was worth it, I suppose. Just seeing that look on his so-called pretty face was enough to satisfy my rage. He wasn't expecting poor virgin, girl-less Cal to do something like that. He honestly thought that I wanted to hug him. As if I would let that letch put his arms around me. I never...never...

I felt something running down my face. I brushed away what looked like a tear. "What the hell am I crying for?!", I asked myself aloud. I hadn't cried since before we went on the Moonshine adventure with all the little wolves and stuff. Even when George and Niko had been kidnapped, I didn't cry. I kept my cool and kept alert, just like always. I didn't shed a single tear, so why would I be crying because of something Robin said? "This just sucks...", I whispered as I placed my head in my hands.

NIKO: "Can I help you, Goodfellow?", I calmly stated. I felt irked assuming he could just waltz over here after I had seen Cal's face. The boy was crying, that much was apparent. I must make it my mission to find out why. "Uh, is Caliban here?", Goodfellow asked, finding it hard to look straight into my eyes. Guilty as charged. "Yes he is, but he doesn't want to see you. Personally, neither do I.", I said as I started to close the door. He grabbed the door before I could. "Wait! Caliban's mad at me because-!" He paused as I awaited his guilty answer. "B-Because..." Was he having trouble concocting up a lie? "Because...", he whispered as he looked down at his feet. It seemed as though he were shaking, though I knew not why. Just say something already! "Because I'm so in love with you Niko!", Goodfellow exclaimed. I could see a tint of blush on his face. I felt my eyes widen at his confession, but I had to write him off. I already cared dearly for Promise, and I just wasn't that way. Why would that make Cal cry? Unless... "I see. Does Cal know?", I voiced as I placed my finger over my mouth. I did that often in thought, Cal would always remind me. "Yeah...Caliban has known for a while. He's always been there to watch me go after you, but... I didn't pause to consider how **HE** would feel." How quaint. I never realized how closely Goodfellow had been watching Cal. Apparently it was closer than I realized. "Why don't you go inside and tell him how you feel?", I asked as I stood away from the door. "Thank you, Niko.", he said as he walked past me. At that moment I smelled something strong. Something **FOUL**. "Hold it.", I demanded, grabing his arm.

"You smell of blood, Goodfellow...and I don't posses Cal's strong sense of smell." "How nice of you to notice.", he replied, smiling. He was as calm as if I had just given him a compliment on his clothing style. He broke free of my hold and undid the buttons of his shirt. "Alas, it's true.", he announced, revealing blood underneath the bandages around his stomach and chest. "They re-opened as I walked here. That's why I wish to see Caliban before I collapse.", Goodfellow said as he walked past me. I could no longer argue with him after that. He is just as stubborn as I am.

CAL: I heard the door to my room open and I guessed it was Nik. He was always the quiet one. Before I could ask him anything, I heard a timid "Caliban?" Oh no. Oh no no **NO**! I cannot deal with that annoying puck today. Pulling the covers up around my chin, I turned further toward the wall and away from him. I still possessed that bubbling anger within me and I knew that if I looked at him it would all be over. I would run over and cry on his shoulder like some love-sick puppy. Wait...LOVE?! Now I **KNOW** I need a doctor. Maybe Raff would help. Of course, given that he's no where to be found, it's not much help.

"Hell do **YOU** want?!", I sharply demanded. "Why, to see YOU of course.", came his reply. I could practically HEAR the grin in his voice. I felt my vision blurring again and I hurridly brushed away any stray tears. There's no way in hell I would let him see me cry. "Liar. You just want to chase after Niko's ass like always.", I said, unable to hide the sorrow in my voice. Was that it then? Was I jealous, because Robin loved Niko? Jealous of Niko?! Jealous of the one who would gladly give me the world and the damn Milky Way along with it?! I didn't think that was possible. I felt Robin slowly sit on my bed. "No Caliban. Niko is downstairs." "Didn't I tell you to stay away?!", I demanded as I sat up and glared at him. "Why do you love me, Caliban?", Robin asked. I froze at his question, feeling flustered. This question didn't have a hint of any emotion in it. It was just a question. By the way he was grinning, I figured he expected an answer. Goodfellow always knew just how far to push me to the breaking point. This time, he had hoped to reach my heart, is what I figured. I looked down into my lap, away from his face. That way, I was sure I could answer without fleeing as if my life depended on it. Which at this point, it did. "I...I don't know. It just happened.", I answered as calmly as my voice would let me. I was definately telling the truth. It just happens that I love Robin Goodfellow, the puck. It just happens that I'm jealous of Robin's love for Niko. It seemed reasonable to say 'it just happened'.

"It just happened, huh? Well, then... How about **THIS** just happens?", he asked. I could hear a laugh in his voice. I turned to see what was so damn funny when he caught my lips in his. This kiss was different from mine. Mine was brief while this one was more...intimate. More Goodfellow. I shivered as he slipped his tongue in to meet mine. Robin lay down on my mattress, allowing me to be on top of him. I felt him quiver as I slipped my tongue in his mouth. I figured he wasn't used to such things from me and was only quivering because of the intimacy. How wrong I was. _He's so soft...and warm...and smells of blood. Wait-__**BLOOD**__?!_ "Robin, you're hurt!", I exclaimed as the smell of his blood overoad my emotions. His trembling escalated and went into a full flown riot. "Noticed, did you? You shouldn't worry. I'll be-COUGH!", Robin managed before he started coughing up blood. With him laying under me, I knew it would strangle him.

"ROBIN!", I exclaimed as his coughing fit accelarated. I forced my lips upon him and sucked blood from his mouth. I rose up and spat it on the floor. The only thing I wanted was to let his airway open. I removed more blood until I heard his laugh. "Heh...I get to be kissed twice by you...I must be a lucky guy.", he said as he smiled weakly up at me. He put his right hand up to carress my cheek. "You shouldn't worry though. This is how the sirrush poison gets out of my body. I'm perfectly- -UNGH!", he exclaimed as he doubled over in pain. "Robin?! Hey!", I exclaimed, feeling pretty dumb for not being able to help him. "Hush, Cal.", came Niko's expressionless voice. I guess I **WAS** shouting pretty damn loud. But what can I do? Being half-Auphe may have it's advances, but it mostly had it's disadvantages.

"Yelling at the man won't do any good." "But-!", I started before I felt Goodfellow's hand on my arm. "Niko's right, Caliban. The poison causes a lot of pain, but it will go away eventually.", Robin said before he once more moaned in pain. I couldn't just leave him like this. No way in hell. That's right! I could try to use that...a secret I've kept hidden until now. Using the Auphe powers I possessed needed to be now. "Robin, what if I suck the poison out?", I asked, carressing his face. "'Suck it out'?! I'm interested...", he replied as a weak smile plastered his face. "Cal, I don't want you doing this. It could be dangero-" "Don't. I already know, Niko. Just let me do this for him." I helped Goodfellow sit upright against the pillows on his bed. "I have to kiss you to do it.", I said as I sat over him. "I see. No problem there...", Robin said as he puckered his now pale lips. I chuckled a little despite the situation. That's me for ya. I have to find something that's humorous. I pressed my lips against his and let the Auphe powers do their thing. I heard a peeling sound come from Goodfellow and he flinched. I slowly put my arms around him to assure him it's fine. Although the way my luck is, nothing is 'fine'. I felt Goodfellow sigh into my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. "Nnmph!", I exclaimed as I felt my air run out. A rush of wind passed by and I slowly released Goodfellow. Nice and slow so hopefully nothing bad will happen to either of us. "Are...are you alright, Caliban?", Robin panted, apparently out of breath. "Y-Yeah. I think so.", I answered, panting myself. I wasn't fully alright though. I had a bitter taste on the tip of my tongue. I decided for some dumb reason not to utter a word. I didn't want to worry those two, because they each had their own problems to worry about. Then again, worrying never solved anything, or never gets asses kicked as I would say. Still, that bitter taste would have to go.


End file.
